1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to aquarium accessories. More particularly, the present invention relates to an aquarium accessory elevating the water level thereof to form a water column above an aquarium for viewing of fish contained within the aquarium while providing additional swimming area for the fish and viewing area for the owner of the fish.
2. Description of the Related Art
Fish bridges and other attachments for aquarium tanks are known and provide a mechanism for holding water above the surface of the water in an aquarium and thereby providing an additional swimming area for the fish in the aquarium. However, and as discussed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,991,715 to Gibson, Jr., they are often difficult to fill and/or require complex structures for erecting the devices above the water surface of the aquarium. In addition, these devices cannot be used with a conventional hood in place.
The present aquarium accessory overcomes these deficiencies by providing an easily accessible shelf below the water line of the aquarium and a transparent container which can easily be placed into and under the waterline in an aquarium to fill the container with water and then position the container on the support shelf while inverted such that the water in the container rises above the aquarium upper edge.